Altina
You may be looking for the character of the similar name, Altena. , Altina |gender = Female |race=Beorc |relatives =Lehran (First Husband) Unnamed Second Husband Meshua (Daughter) Yoram (Descendant) Toremeni (Descendant) Misaha (Descendent) Micaiah (Descendant) Sanaki (Descendant) |game = Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen = ? |class = Trueblade (Cipher) |voiceby =Krizia Bajos |jap_voiceby =Miho Miyagawa }} Altina is a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. One of Ashera's Three Heroes and the founder of Begnion, she is also the first wielder of Ragnell and Alondite. Profile About 780 years before the beginning of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, a great war was waged between the two goddesses of Tellius: Ashera and Yune. One of the strongest warriors under Ashera's command, Altina was chosen to lead the war against Yune, alongside Soan and Dheginsea. To compensate being the sole Beorc among the three and aid, Ashera blessed Altina's swords, which would be known as the most powerful swords in Tellius: The golden blade Ragnell and the silver sword Alondite. Together with Dheginsea and Soan, Yune's forces were defeated and the Goddess of Chaos was sealed into a medallion to prevent future wars while Ashera went into slumber, while Altina sought to achieve this on behalf of all beorc as promised by their pact. Things were seemingly going as intended at first, as Altina founded Begnion to be a place where both laguz and beorc could co-exist, serving as it's first queen while marrying Lehran, eventually giving birth to a child, who they and their friends believed would become a symbol of peace between the two races, as laguz-beorc couples existed before, but conceiving a child together was unheard of at the time. However, when Lehran lost all of his laguz abilities after the child was born, this news caused great turmoil among them, who believed that this development would harm relations between the two races, and could even have lead to the child's death. At Lehran's request, Altina covered the incident along with others, under the pretense of him having died in an accident, and denied any relations he had with the child. She then re-married and raised their child as a beorc born of her new husband. Unbeknowst to them, Lehran's communion with the goddess would eventually resurface in Altina's granddaughter Yoram, granted by having his bloodline. Successfully predicting the coming of a great famine in Begnion, she was hailed for her ability to hear the voice of the goddess and became the first of Begnion's apostles, unaware of the true origins of this power, as it led to the reorganization of Begnion into an empire. It also caused to a rumor to spread that Altina is the only person capable of awakening Yune through the Galdr of Release. However, this is proven to be false, as the galdr can only be sung by the firstborn of each generation of her descendants. Such confusion likely came about due to Altina's own name becoming the surname of her lineage, although very few in Begnion were ever aware of this fact. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Dawn's Trueblade :''Under the divine protection of Ashera, the goddess of order, she battled Yune as one of the Three Heroes. Appears in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Ragnell·Alondite Chilling Wind }} Skills Overall Base Set Altina immediately enters the battlefield with impressive Atk and decent overall bulk especially as a Sword Flier unit. As an Astra Mythic Hero who boasts Atk Mythic Effect, she is a powerful asset for Aether Raids during Astra seasons. While her Spd is incredibly low and often a point of contention for some of the most successful units in Heroes, it works to her favor mainly due to her powerful build. She wields Ragnell·Alondite, a special equip that allows her to equip both Ragnell and Alondite at the same time, though this is merely an aesthetic effect and does not bestow her the ability to dual wield two different weapons simultaneously. It does decrease her Spd by 5, bringing her base Spd to 15 and her flaw to 12, but she instantly trades this off with the ability to not only counterattack at range, but also double attack regardless of who initiates the attack. Altina powerfully duels most of the competition and is able to inflict massive damage. Her kit defines a very particular role as a baiting unit who can take hits from enemies and retaliate. She has two unique skills, the first of which is her special Twin Blades, which is a slightly weaker form of Iceberg but disables the enemy's ability to use damage shaving skills like Pavise and Escutcheon. The latter is likely not going to factor against most common Arena or Aether Raids enemies, but the 10% Res calculating reduction for a faster cooldown in tandem with her weapon will lead to much higher damage output than using Moonbow and Glimmer. Her second is Ashera's Chosen which not only negates her flier weakness, but also grants her Ask/Def +6 during combat if she is either next to a dragon/beast unit or not adjacent to any allies, allowing her to meld perfectly onto dragon/beast teams or as a powerful solo frontline unit. The former does benefit her, but if her beast allies will lose their transformation if they begin their turn next to her. Her remaining skills are Vantage which prioritizes her attacks during enemies who initiate on her when she is under 75% health and Attack Defense Oath which boosts her Atk/Def by 5 if she starts her turn next to an ally, bringing her to a base 53 Atk and 35 Def if positioned correctly. With the conditions Ashera's Chosen and Atk/Def Oath met, Altina can reach a hefty base 59 Atk who can double enemies during the enemy turns while having a base physical bulk of 83 and magical bulk of 77, more than enough to survive a singular hit from most enemies before unleashing two powerful attacks. Her base kit alone makes her a potent ally and a dangerous enemy if she is not properly engaged, thus caution must be taken into consideration when building teams against her. This is especially since outright attempting to nuke her will likely not come to pass and lead to that unit's death. Counters Her base kit alone is solid enough that few will change any of them, which leads to one of her biggest weaknesses. Her Spd is still exploitable as a vast majority of the cast has enough Spd to double even against a Spd Asset Altina. Those who have enough physical bulk, mainly blue who can make use of the color advantage can take her two hits and can return in tow. High Def blues like Lukas, Mordecai, and Forsyth can effetely take her two attacks and can even double against her so long as she does not have a Spd Asset. Firesweep weapons and Dazzling Staff attacking units can outright cancel her ability to attack, thus are considered her most potent counters as her threat is immediately negated without her ability to counterattack, even in Vantage range. She is also vulnerable to most niche Panic and Ploy users due to her decent HP and Res, but is unlikely to completely avoid most of the strongest users of both like Skill Inheritance Altina already is good to go with her only skill needed is a Support skill, namely Reposition as her superior movement as a flier will allow her to easily move allies over otherwise impassable terrain. The only skill up for real flexible change is her Skill C, which can be replaced with some other skills like Defense Smoke to reduce enemy Def and help her clean up the rest of the enemies attempting to surround her. Quotes ''Heroes'' :Altina/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Altina is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology The name 'Altina' evokes the Latin verb alo alere alui altum ('altum' is the past participle) which as a verb means 'to grow, support, rear, feed' and as an adjectival participle (altus, a, um) it means "high" or "deep". http://catholic.archives.nd.edu/cgi-bin/lookup.pl?stem=alo&ending= Trivia *Altina shares her English voice actor, Krizia Bajos, with Igrene. **She shares her Japanese voice actress, Miho Miyagawa, with Titania and Radiant Dawn's Mist. *Altina is the second non-enemy NPC character added to become playable in Heroes. She is the first lore character who does not make a direct appearance in her native game to become a playable character in Heroes. *In Heroes, Altina is the first character to dual wield two separate weapons, though in game data has the two as a singular weapon skill. Either by inheriting weapons or showcasing them in the Aether Resort Armory, she will wield two copies of the weapon into battle. Even legendary weapons like Durandal or the Sword of the Creator in the Aether Resort Armory will have her equipped with two copies of the sword. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Background characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Mythic Heroes